


Sinning on Sunday

by wondercole



Series: Saints and Sinners [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam, F/M, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: You go to the church to break it off with Sam. He has other ideas.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Saints and Sinners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458
Kudos: 3





	Sinning on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The character kinda took his own route here…and. Yeah. My hand went kinda…on its own adventure. Please heed the warnings.
> 
> Warnings: 18+ ONLY. SMUT WITH PLOT Smut,*SPOILERS AFTER THIS LINE* BDSM, dark tones, dom/sub dynamic, fingering, oral (f receiving), dub con, p in v, anal, spanking, edging, sacrilege, unprotected sex (wrap it up. Don’t be an idiot)

It seemed like the entire week dragged out. Work was crazy, your friends wanted to hang out, and you still weren’t sure if you were going to go back and see Father Sam on Sunday. By the time Friday rolled around, all you wanted to do was crawl in your bed and sleep till Monday. 

Although you crashed hard Friday night, sleep eluded you Saturday. You just couldn’t get your brain to stop going over reasons to go see Sam and reasons to avoid it. After tossing and turning for a few hours, you threw the covers back with a growl and went to your desk to try to get a head start on the work week. 

Instead of shifting through spreadsheets and emails, however, you ended up researching exactly what Catholic priests needed to abstain from. You had grown up Catholic, but never really bothered to find out what the priesthood was all about. Not like you could be one. Damn patriarchal religion. You silently apologized for your language, something ingrained deeply despite your other not so Catholic vices.

As you suspected, priests take vows of celibacy. That pretty much made your decision for you. You weren’t going to put Sam in the position to have to choose between you and his vows. You decided to go by the church early Sunday, before confessions started, to tell Sam your decision instead of just not showing up there. He was the priest in the church parish that you attended, after all. After making your decision, you fell into a restful sleep for a few hours until your alarm went off. 

image  
You got to the church about an hour before confession started. You figured it would give you enough time to explain your position to Sam and the reasoning behind it all. You knocked on the door to the office and waited for an answer. 

It didn’t take long before you heard “Come in.” Taking a deep breath, you walked in. Sam was sitting at his desk with his head down writing. You waited a few seconds before clearing your throat, causing him to look up.

“Y/N. I’m glad you came today,” Sam stated, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

“Well, I decided that I won’t be the reason you get stripped of your priesthood,” you said, getting right to the point. “I know you took a vow of celibacy, and what we did last week may not be technically intercourse but I’m not going to push this any farther and cause you to be defrocked or worse.”

“You’ve definitely become more sure of yourself since you left town. But you’re still the same kind and considerate person. That just isn’t something you see very often anymore,” he said with a smile that carried a knowing undertone. “But you should let me worry about my vows. Unless this is your way of telling me you’re not interested in pursuing sexual activities with me?” Sam cocked his head and gave you his best puppy dog eyes. 

“No! Not that at all,” you answered quickly. Almost too quickly. “I honestly was…am more concerned about ruining your career. I’d be more than happy to engage in sexual activities with you. I mean, you heard my confessions.”

Sam chuckled at that. “Good. Because my vows are only a problem if we’re caught.” He stood and made his way around his desk to where you were standing. “Now that we’ve established that we both want this, I guess I can do this now.” He pulled you into a rough, passionate kiss, taking you by surprise and making you melt into him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pushed you backwards. Your knees hit the sofa and you sat back while Sam pushed you to lie down on your back, never breaking the kiss. One of Sam’s large hands trailed down your sides and slipped under your shirt to caress your breast. You moaned into his mouth as your hands made their way down his muscular chest to his waistband. Before you could lift his shirt or unbutton his pants, however, he was pulling away from you to remove your shirt and bra. 

Hurriedly, you moved to unbutton his shirt as well. You only got the first few buttons open before he yanked it over his head and bent to kiss you again, wedging his knee between your legs. Your hands went back to their exploring but as they neared his waistband again, he suddenly grabbed both of your wrists in one of his giant hands, shifting his weight to his legs. Before you realized what was happening, he had your wrists bound by the sleeves of his shirt.

“Since last week was all about my pleasure, this week is going to be all about yours. If you’re a good girl.”

You mewled at his words and bucked your hips against his strong thigh. Sam very easily pinned your hips with one hand and began kissing down your neck, along your collarbone, between your breasts, and down your stomach, stopping only when he reached your jeans. He deftly removed both your jeans and your panties, exposing your pussy to the air. You gasped at the loss of contact.

Sam’s long, deft fingers began to tease your folds. “Mmmm baby girl, you’re so wet already. Is that all for me?”

You moaned “Yes” at the same time as Sam dove two fingers into your wet channel, causing your back to arch slightly and your thighs to clench slightly. He began moving his fingers in and out, curling them against your g-spot with every pass. You felt the coil in your belly tightening an impossible amount before there was a knock on Sam’s door. 

“Father Winchester? Confession starts in 10 minutes,” you heard the Deacon say. 

“I’ll be there. Just finishing up some editing on my sermon, Garth,” Sam responded, removing his fingers from you. You whined at the loss of him and he put a finger to his lips to shush you. He rose from his spot on the couch and began rummaging in a closet you hadn’t noticed before.

“I’m sorry, most of my things have been disposed of. But I did keep a couple items for certain situations,” he explains, emerging from the closet with three ties and a small box. He set the box down on the side table and sat between your knees. He ran his hands down your leg to your ankle, reminding yourself of the closeness of your orgasm before you felt one of the ties binding your ankle to a bar behind the sofa. As soon as you registered what was happening, another tie was placed around your mouth as a makeshift gag. The third tie was used to fasten the shirt binding your hands to the leg of the sofa.

“I’m not finished playing with you yet, Y/N. I promise I’ll come back in between confession and mass and if you’re a good girl, I’ll make you come once between my obligations.” He began to reach for the box on the table and changed his mind. “I’ll leave that for a bit. Just as an incentive to make it back here before mass.”

He stood and dressed from clothing in the closet that held his ties and the mystery box. As he was tucking in his shirt, he turned to you and looked at you with a smile that bordered on cruel. “Don’t move now. I’ll be back before you know it.”

With that, he walked out of his office. You heard the door lock behind you. You weren’t really aroused anymore. You were kind of scared.

image  
It felt like several hours had passed before Sam came back into his office, though the clock only showed 45 minutes. “Oh good, you’re still here!” Sam commented upon shutting his office door. “And you seem to have been a very good girl. Now I have about 10 minutes before I’m disturbed again and I seem to remember that I told you I’d let you come between obligations.”

You nodded enthusiastically, your begging muffled by the tie still in your mouth. You were still so wound up from thinking about his first teasing during the time he was away that it had overtaken the fear that started when your leg was bound to the sofa. 

Sam moved back over to you and started kissing and sucking your neck again while one hand massaged your breast and the other trailed down your side, across your thigh, and back to your still wet clit. He sunk two fingers back in your channel and used his thumb to rub across your clit. 

You arched off the sofa and cried out, your voice muffled through the tie still around your mouth. You knew it wouldn’t take long for you to come, considering how close you were the first time around. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? I can feel you getting tighter. Do you want to come? Want to come on my fingers? Let go. Come on my fingers. Be a good girl,” Sam praised.

With his words, the coil snapped. It was a good thing you were gagged because the noises you screamed made your throat a little sore and would have definitely grabbed the attention of the parishioners in the sanctum. 

He slowed his motions as you came down from your high. Once your breathing stabilized and your heart rate slowed to normal, he removed his fingers from your pussy and gave them a lick. “Oh, you taste delicious, baby girl. Can’t wait to feast upon that pussy until you gush all over my face later.” He gave your leg a rough slap before reaching for the little box on the table. “Now this, baby doll, is going to be fun.” He opened the box and pulled two silver bullet-shaped items out. “Now this,” he explained while he held up one of the items, “goes here.” He inserted the item that you now identified as a vibrator into your pussy. “And this little beauty does this.” He pushed a button and you felt the vibration and you tensed slightly. “This comes with me out there. When I get a little bored, I press the button. And trust me, doll, I get bored out there.”

With that, he put his robes on, slipped the remote in his pocket, and stepped out of the office. 

image  
It was 20 minutes later when you felt the first jolts of vibration. You cried out and felt yourself getting wet all over again. The coil started tightening and then the vibration stopped. A few minutes later, after you came down a little, you felt the vibration start up again. It lasted another minute or two then stopped again. You cried out in frustration when the vibrations started and stopped again, your coil tightening and tightening with no release. 

Sam kept that up for the next 45 minutes, bringing you higher and pulling you back before you could fall off the edge. You were in tears by the time Sam got back to his office after chatting with parishioners following mass. 

“Oh baby girl, you look great with tear streaks and mascara smears on your face. This is just from my playing with the toy?”

All you could do was nod with a sniffle and hope that you’d be allowed to come soon. And that he’d actually let you go at some point soon. At this point, you regretted saying yes to him. How can a priest be so cruel? It’s like he’s not human.

“That took a bit longer than I wanted to get back to you. I had some unexpected parishioners stop me.” Sam removed his robes, unbuttoned his cuffs, and started to roll his sleeves up. He removed the white insert from his collar and unbuttoned it, too. “Now. I believe it’s time for a feast. I can’t wait to feel that delicious pussy come all over my face.” 

You tensed at his words, wondering how long he was going to edge you before he finally gave you release. You watched helplessly as he pulled the vibrator remote out and turned it on. You groaned and wriggled from the sensation between your legs while Sam moved into place to press kisses upon your thighs. The closer he got to your mound, the more wet those kisses became, as did your pussy. Noticing this, Sam turned the vibration off and removed the vibrator. 

Sam made his way to your clit, giving it a few licks with the tip before licking a wide stripe from your puckered backside all the way up, making you cry out behind your gag and arch your back off the sofa. “I believe that is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. I have absolute faith that I’ll never taste anything as delicious as that ever again. Let’s see how many times I can make you come today.”

With that, Sam began licking and sucking your clit like a parched man. You moaned and writhed in pleasure as his hands made their way up your sides to massage your breasts for a moment before one hand made its way back down, fingertips trailing along your ribcage, down to your navel, and into the crease of your hip. He took his time letting his fingers play around your entrance, now dripping with a combination of your juices and Sam’s saliva. He sunk two fingers into you, causing you to gasp and buck your hips against him. He took immense pleasure in that fact and you felt his lips curl into a smile against your clit. He nipped at your folds before removing his fingers and replacing them with his wide tongue, flicking inside your channel while his thumb made circles on your clit.

You felt your walls start to contract and flutter as the coil that had been building for over an hour finally became too taut to last. You tensed and came with a silent gush over Sam’s clean shaven face. He helped you ride out your orgasm before withdrawing his tongue and replacing them with his fingers again, gathering your slick and coating his fingers before he sunk one into your tight asshole. You cried out in surprise and looked at Sam, his face dripping with your slick and a devious smile on his face that made you shudder. 

“I see you’re realizing now exactly what you’ve gotten into. I’m going to absolutely wreck you before sending you out of here. Did you really expect me to only pleasure you after you absolutely drank my cock down last week?” He questioned as he continued opening you up with one hand and pumping his already hard cock with the other.

You tried to protest, but the gag in your mouth smothered any cries you had. “There’s no changing your mind now, baby girl. You showed up here. You consented to ‘sexual activities’ with me. It’s not my fault you didn’t specify. What were you expecting? A simple missionary fuck?” He laughed then, but it was cold and malicious. 

Before you could react, he was dipping the tip of his cock into your pussy, pressing in inch by thick inch, and coming out literally dripping in your slick, making you moan as he slammed back in a couple of times before withdrawing completely, untying your leg from the sofa, flipping you over and working his way into your ass. He threw his head back when he finally bottomed out. 

“Fuck, baby girl. I didn’t expect your asshole to be this tight. With the way you were confessing last week, I didn’t think I’d be the first one back here. Sure feels like it though.” He slowly pulled out an inch before pushing back in, making you whine. 

You attempted to move your hips to generate some friction, but he stilled your motions with a stinging thwap. You cried out, startled, and turned your head to see Sam holding a belt in his hand. He brought it down across both of your ass cheeks one, two, three more times, hard enough that you knew you’d have trouble sitting tomorrow. 

He started to thrust in earnest now, his pace slowly increasing, while he gave your clit the attention it was begging for with his fingers rubbing circles. You could feel yourself getting closer to a climax, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sam either.

“I can feel you starting to tense again. Let go. I’m close myself and I want to fill that pretty ass with my cum.” He picked up the pace with his fingers until you were crying out in pleasure before his hips faltered slightly and you heard him grunt with his release. Sam stayed buried in your ass for a few minutes before pulling out and cleaning himself with some tissues, not sparing you a glance whatsoever. 

He was fully dressed and put together again before he acknowledged you. “Oh, you’re still here? Ah, I suppose I should untie you, huh?” He released the tie binding your hands to the sofa. “You’re gonna have to work for the rest. Get yourself free, get dressed, and get out.” With that, he left you in his office. 

You hurriedly untied yourself and dressed before running out of the church and to your car. You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when you slammed and locked the door. You peeled out of the parking lot, vowing to never return to church again.


End file.
